Do You Want To Play With Magic?
by ianon2013
Summary: Ianon trusts Espio using magic, just read the story and find out what happens.


Do You Want To Play With Magic?

1/31/2014

Espio X OC X Espio

Espio was Ianon's most trusted with her magic and potions; he was responsible to use it even with the smallest spells, he barely used magic unless it was needed for a 'try-to-defeat-Eggman-and-save-the-world' emergency.

The Chaotix asked him once of how it feels like to use her magic but he just said that it was indescribable. Espio made a visit to Ianon who was cleaning her home _-and of course-_ with magic "hello Espio, how's your day?" she asked, turning to him. "Good, how's your day?" he asked back "good" _***awkward moment.***_

"Anyways Espio, you gave respect and responsibility with magic. So I'm letting you use more powerful spells and I'll be teaching you also you will be doing Potion Chemistry as well. I will give you your wings so when we fight Eggman, you can show him what I taught you."

Purple wings with one ninja star on each corner grew from his back painlessly but it felt relaxing "that feels nice" he looked behind his back and saw his pretty wings. Espio flapped them a little with his feet still on the ground "okay, let's go outside because it'll be a mess on the inside." So the two walked out and went into open space.

"Okay, first we're going to do flap, flitter, flutter and fly" Ianon held his hand "give a few flaps like a butterfly does when it lands on a flower." Open…close…open…close, not too fast and not too slow.

"Good job, now to flitter, flap your wings a little faster but not too much" the pace went a little fast than flapping; he was an inch off the ground. "Now flutter, it's a bit faster than a flitter" instead of one inch, he was six inches off "now fly, I'm going to let go of your hand now" the girl released him as he was ten feet off the ground and wasn't nervous.

_***Espio's POV***_

_Hey, I can see all of New Mobotropolis; the view is really nice up here, I wonder what happens if I lean my body forward?_ So I tilted my body and I flew straight ahead. _Oh I get it, the way that I tilt my body is the way how I move, I think if I fly faster then I go up and to go down I fly slower…I got to show this Nicole_.

I tilt my body again and started heading to Freedom HQ, the wind blew against my face. _This is really amazing! I'm going to do this all day._ Geez, I sound happy-go-lucky. As soon as I got to the HQ, I flapped my wings slower and slower until my feet were on the ground.

I entered the building and went to the computer room [don't even try joking, Shadow the Hedgehog video game fans!] that Tails and Rotor hang out "Oh Nicole, I got something to show you." Her computer screen turned on "what is it, Espio?" she asked. My arms were behind my back with my wings in 'closed' position "Izzy trusts me of using _her_ magic, I can do more than I can do before also gave me a set of wings."

My arms were now at my sides as my wings opened "wow Espio, you must feel very lucky. How does it feel?" _How __does__ it feel?_ "Very hard to describe but I feel very tingly all over but mostly my tummy" giving a few rubs. "Well I give you good luck with your studies, Espio."

_***One Month Later***_

Okay, how can Ianon remember all of this stuff? My brain is throbbing so much that it might explode from learning anymore. She began laughing as I rub the sides of my head in my desk "Espio having a headache?" all I do is nod "poor Espy, do you want a break?" I nod again "okay, I'll be in my studies."

Finally quietness, I do feel better. I got on the floor and started meditating "oh, and by the way, Espio. We're going to have a Spell Test tomorrow, so I hope you study those notes." I growled in frustration "Ā, afurodīte no ai no tame! (ああ、アフロディーテの愛のため!)".

More than anything, I hate, _HATE_ Spell Tests! They're really hard! You have to memorize them to preform and I always fail them! I'm a ninja, I never fail at anything! And the worst part is that Report Cards are being sent to my mo- _I mean_ -master. And it's embarrassing to the others because when I feel like I'm failing, It's like I'm failing my clan.

Oh dear, I felt a tear run down my face, I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I ran home as I could while invisible…I cried silently in my room with a box of tissues next to me to wipe my eyes._ A ninja never cries_. My master told me…I remember the day when I first met her…Ianon.

_***Flashback***_

She was sitting on the ground, crying silently, many Eggman's robots were dead and scattered across the grass. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She saw me and got scared, Ianon got up and hid behind a tree "whatever you are, don't hurt me, I'm too young to be killed" she pleaded. This was before she found out she was a Goddess "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm friendly! My name was Espio the Chameleon, who are you?"

"Um," she started "my name is Ianon Pop, but my friends call me Izzy because my name is actually Isabel. Ianon was just a code name,_ long story_." I smile at her "where did you come from?" I asked "planet Earth, the humans on my world are trying to see if there are any Alien life source in outer space. Guess like they weren't looking hard enough. I never saw an alien this far up close before. Um, no offence by the way,"

"Hey, it's cool," I got closer and she petted my head, felt comfortable though also made me purr. Isabel smirked "I thought cats were the only ones that purred" then I put one hand on her wrist "let's go meet my friends, I bet they might like you." I said to her "okay, let's go. I want to meet everyone you know so I can get used to this place."

_***End of Flashback***_

My mind was in reality and Isabel's God father was next to me, I jumped since I didn't notice him "I've been watching you, Espio. You've been failing at magic and I'm not trying to be rude. But I'll have something to help you." A blue ball of fire burned in his hands, he placed it against my cheast and the warmth of the fire made me feel better.

"What I gave you was Electricity Blue Fire, it's to help you with your magic to make the spell come out right without backfiring on you also it improves your memory to remember every spell without forgetting. I know you can succeed this Espio, you will win this fight." The God started rubbing my belly as I was on my back, lying on my bed. I didn't respond, I just let him rub.

_Oh Gods, that feels good. More Zeus, more... rub harder_. Instead he pat my belly twice "well, you better start studying those spells for tomorrow; I gotta get back to Mount Olympus before anyone starts to worry." My cheeks turned red. _I'm such a perv sometimes_. I thought. _Hope he didn't read my thoughts_.

My head turned to the book that was sitting on my desk and focused._ Move the book with the power of my mind; give me what I want through space and time_ [I know, it's terrible]. My horn glowed yellowish gold color and the book flew into my hands. After two hours of studying, I put the book back and turned off the lights.

(Did Espio fail the test? No he didn't.)

The End.


End file.
